The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana×Impatiens pseudoviola, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Butly Lilla’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is ‘IY-618-3’, an unpatented proprietary impatiens line having lavender-colored flowers, while the male parent is ‘SPZ-1-21’, an unpatented proprietary impatiens line having lavender-colored flowers.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a one and a half year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.